The Faulty Scissors
by Glossary Of Terms
Summary: This is basically a combo story about the dimensional scissors going wack also adding Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran from Steven Universe, and Dipper and Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls bedazzling the soon to be lives of Star Marco equalling Starco! I will try to make updates and edits as soon as I can all the time. For later chapters rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: The Kid's Who Fell Through

"Marco, can we go already!?" Star said in her usual happy-go-lucky attitude. "Hold on Star I have to get dressed!" said Marco rather annoyed about how many times Star has asked him.

"We have to go now, please hurry up!" said Star wanting to go really bad. "We went dimension hopping last week why do you want me to hurry so bad?" asked Marco.

"That was one week Marco, one week!" "Alright, alright i'm ready." said Marco as he walked through the bathroom door that they were talking through the whole time.

"Come on let's goooooooooooooo!" said Star as she grabbed a violently blushing Marco's hand and pulled him all the way down the hallway, stairs, and then quickly said bye to Mr and Mrs Diaz, while then running out the back door.

Star just stood there jumping up and down not actually moving with her grabby hands while Marco pulled the dimensional scissors out of his fanny pack and handed them to her.

Star screeched in happiness and then said "I'm never doing that again!" said Star while opening a portal with the scissors.

"Doing what again, screaming, or pulling me across my house?" asked Marco hoping it was the pulling across house one. "Screaming silly." said Star with her big smile once again grabbing a violently blushing Marco's hand and running through the portal.

But just as they were about to go through the portal someone came out of it. It was actually more like a fall out of it. Star and Marco just stood there stunned as even another person fell out of it, and then a pig!

"Star?" "What is it Marco?" asked Star still standing in place "Does this normally happen?" asked Marco also still standing in place. "No." Star then said as the portal closed.

"Where are we? The fabric of space and time must have folde-" "You fell through our portal." said Marco cutting Dipper off as Dipper, Mabel, and Waddles the pig got up.

"Is that a pig!?" asked Star with her mouth open and her hands on her cheeks. "Are you a princess!?" asked Mabel doing the same thing they both went over to each other.

Dipper then asked Marco, "How did you do that, where are we?" "Well, i'm not really sure how and, well I guess welcome to Echo Creek." said Marco rubbing the back of his head

"Hey Star, can you toss me the scissors?" asked Marco. "Sure, whatever Marco." said a mesmerized Star as she tossed the scissors behind her also petting the pig.

"Has, she never seen a pig before?" asked Dipper looking at Star like she was a Psychopath. "I don't think she has." said Marco while he made another portal.

"Wait, why do you want the scissors Marco?" said Star as she turned around looking at the portal then at Marco and then back at the portal.

Star clapped 5 times and said, "Marco, you opened a portal! Hugs!" as she ran to Marco and hugged him. Then Marco started blushing out of control.

But then, yet again, two more people fell out! "Again?" asked Star. "Steven!" said someone from the other side of the portal just as it closed.

"Pearl!" Steven said as he got up and tried to jump through mid air. "Where are we?" asked Connie.

"Welcome to Echo Creek." said both Marco and Dipper at the same time. "Ahhhh, Dipper you got another twin." said a mocking Mabel.

"What is wrong with these things?" said Star as she took the scissors from Marco and inspected them with squinting eyes.

"Why don't we ask your parents?" said Marco. "NO! My parents would, freak if they knew I had dimensional scissors!" said Star wide eyed.

"So, I guess everyone sit in a circle and say their names." said Marco. "Why should we listen to you?" asked Steven. "Yeah, you pulled us across space!" said Mabel.

"Look, do you guys wanna get home or what?" asked Marco. "Yeah." everyone said as they moved to a circle. "Im Dipper, Mabel, Steven, Connie, OINK. Thats Waddles." said Mabel while she laughed.

"I'm Marco and this is Star." "Why are we here, how did this happen, are we on earth?" asked Dipper. "Echo Creek, we don't know, and yes!" Then Dipper frantically wrote that down in his notepad.

"I guess come in and i'll make you something to eat." said Marco as he got up and started to walk inside still a bit shocked about what's happening.

As they all went inside Mr and Mrs Diaz said with a smile , "Marco, if you were having a party you should have told us, we would have decorated!" "There was an accident with the dimensional scissors and then this happened." Marco said as he stepped to the side and gestured at the crowd.

"Well then, come in, come in, you must all be hungry from Marco pulling you through they're portal thingy. We will make breakfast!" said heading to the kitchen.

Chapter II: The Gem, The Pig, And The GhostBusters

As soon as all of our heroes were done eating, they split up into different groups mattering on brain power and how good they know each other to figure out why they're here. Star was paired with Dipper, Marco was paired with Mabel, and Steven was paired with Connie while Waddles ate the rug.

"Hey Star, toss me the scissors, me and Mabel think its just a coincidence!" said Marco as Star tossed him the scissors, but surely enough when Marco used the scissors the place that steven was sitting was a portal and he fell onto Marco.

"OOF. Not, A coincidence." said Steven as he walked back to connie. "I need to set you up, with her." said Mabel excitedly. "NO! I mean, no, I don't like her that way?" said Marco blushing with a fake smile.

"That was a question, and it's matchmaker time!" said Mabel rather dramatically as she span around and threw paper hearts in the air.

"What do you know about love, your like, 10." asked Marco. "First, i'm 12, second, a 12 year old expert of LOVVVVVVVVVVVVVVE!" she said throwing more hearts in the air.

"Tell her. Bu- Nope, go and tell her right now or i'll make more portals so the gem kid can fall on you." said Mabel pushing Marco towards Star.

"What is it Marco?" said Star smiling. "Well, I just wanted to know if, you want some nachos?" said Marco.

"Of course I do Marco." Said Star smiling and pushing him into the kitchen. Then Marco ran out the door and ran to Echo Creek High School.

An hour later Marco was hiding in the boys locker room while Star, Steven, Connie, Mabel, and Dipper were all looking for him.

Then Star said, "Lets go to my school, he's probably there!"

Chapter III: The Same Feelings (Authors note:coming soon!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I: The Kid's Who Fell Through

"Marco, can we go already!?" Star said in her usual happy-go-lucky attitude. "Hold on Star I have to get dressed!" said Marco rather annoyed about how many times Star has asked him.

"We have to go now, please hurry up!" said Star wanting to go really bad. "We went dimension hopping last week why do you want me to hurry so bad?" asked Marco.

"That was one week Marco, one week!" "Alright, alright i'm ready." said Marco as he walked through the bathroom door that they were talking through the whole time.

"Come on let's goooooooooooooo!" said Star as she grabbed a violently blushing Marco's hand and pulled him all the way down the hallway, stairs, and then quickly said bye to Mr and Mrs Diaz, while then running out the back door.

Star just stood there jumping up and down not actually moving with her grabby hands while Marco pulled the dimensional scissors out of his fanny pack and handed them to her.

Star screeched in happiness and then said "I'm never doing that again!" said Star while opening a portal with the scissors.

"Doing what again, screaming, or pulling me across my house?" asked Marco hoping it was the pulling across house one. "Screaming silly." said Star with her big smile once again grabbing a violently blushing Marco's hand and running through the portal.

But just as they were about to go through the portal someone came out of it. It was actually more like a fall out of it. Star and Marco just stood there stunned as even another person fell out of it, and then a pig!

"Star?" "What is it Marco?" asked Star still standing in place "Does this normally happen?" asked Marco also still standing in place. "No." Star then said as the portal closed.

"Where are we? The fabric of space and time must have folde-" "You fell through our portal." said Marco cutting Dipper off as Dipper, Mabel, and Waddles the pig got up.

"Is that a pig!?" asked Star with her mouth open and her hands on her cheeks. "Are you a princess!?" asked Mabel doing the same thing they both went over to each other.

Dipper then asked Marco, "How did you do that, where are we?" "Well, i'm not really sure how and, well I guess welcome to Echo Creek." said Marco rubbing the back of his head

"Hey Star, can you toss me the scissors?" asked Marco. "Sure, whatever Marco." said a mesmerized Star as she tossed the scissors behind her also petting the pig.

"Has, she never seen a pig before?" asked Dipper looking at Star like she was a Psychopath. "I don't think she has." said Marco while he made another portal.

"Wait, why do you want the scissors Marco?" said Star as she turned around looking at the portal then at Marco and then back at the portal.

Star clapped 5 times and said, "Marco, you opened a portal! Hugs!" as she ran to Marco and hugged him. Then Marco started blushing out of control.

But then, yet again, two more people fell out! "Again?" asked Star. "Steven!" said someone from the other side of the portal just as it closed.

"Pearl!" Steven said as he got up and tried to jump through mid air. "Where are we?" asked Connie.

"Welcome to Echo Creek." said both Marco and Dipper at the same time. "Ahhhh, Dipper you got another twin." said a mocking Mabel.

"What is wrong with these things?" said Star as she took the scissors from Marco and inspected them with squinting eyes.

"Why don't we ask your parents?" said Marco. "NO! My parents would, freak if they knew I had dimensional scissors!" said Star wide eyed.

"So, I guess everyone sit in a circle and say their names." said Marco. "Why should we listen to you?" asked Steven. "Yeah, you pulled us across space!" said Mabel.

"Look, do you guys wanna get home or what?" asked Marco. "Yeah." everyone said as they moved to a circle. "Im Dipper, Mabel, Steven, Connie, OINK. Thats Waddles." said Mabel while she laughed.

"I'm Marco and this is Star." "Why are we here, how did this happen, are we on earth?" asked Dipper. "Echo Creek, we don't know, and yes!" Then Dipper frantically wrote that down in his notepad.

"I guess come in and i'll make you something to eat." said Marco as he got up and started to walk inside still a bit shocked about what's happening.

As they all went inside Mr and Mrs Diaz said with a smile , "Marco, if you were having a party you should have told us, we would have decorated!" "There was an accident with the dimensional scissors and then this happened." Marco said as he stepped to the side and gestured at the crowd.

"Well then, come in, come in, you must all be hungry from Marco pulling you through they're portal thingy. We will make breakfast!" said heading to the kitchen.

Chapter II: The Gem, The Pig, And The GhostBusters

As soon as all of our heroes were done eating, they split up into different groups mattering on brain power and how good they know each other to figure out why they're here. Star was paired with Dipper, Marco was paired with Mabel, and Steven was paired with Connie while Waddles ate the rug.

"Hey Star, toss me the scissors, me and Mabel think its just a coincidence!" said Marco as Star tossed him the scissors, but surely enough when Marco used the scissors the place that steven was sitting was a portal and he fell onto Marco.

"OOF. Not, A coincidence." said Steven as he walked back to connie. "I need to set you up, with her." said Mabel excitedly. "NO! I mean, no, I don't like her that way?" said Marco blushing with a fake smile.

"That was a question, and it's matchmaker time!" said Mabel rather dramatically as she span around and threw paper hearts in the air.

"What do you know about love, your like, 10." asked Marco. "First, i'm 12, second, a 12 year old expert of LOVVVVVVVVVVVVVVE!" she said throwing more hearts in the air.

"Tell her. Bu- Nope, go and tell her right now or i'll make more portals so the gem kid can fall on you." said Mabel pushing Marco towards Star.

"What is it Marco?" said Star smiling. "Well, I just wanted to know if, you want some nachos?" said Marco.

"Of course I do Marco." Said Star smiling and pushing him into the kitchen. Then Marco ran out the door and ran to Echo Creek High School.

An hour later Marco was hiding in the boys locker room while Star, Steven, Connie, Mabel, and Dipper were all looking for him.

Then Star said, "Lets go to my school, he's probably there!"

Chapter III: The Same Feelings (Authors note:coming soon!)


End file.
